charactersrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ainara
I am one hell of a demon if you ask me, darkness and hatred is superior. Who needs love, when you have the darkness abiding in your heart? - Taiven *Name: Ainara *Eye Color: Enigmatic Brown.(Changes to a Grey or Golden Brown once she is absorbing energy or is activating Demon form.) *Hair Color: Dark Brown. *Weight: 134 *Height: 5"4 *Race: Demon. *Gender: Female. *Faction: Smooth features. *Weapons: Soul Eating Katana Appearance Ainara is a seventeen year old girl. She has long, silky, dark, brown hair stopping at her waist. She is tall for a Spanish Descendant. She gorgeous eyes that change color, brown when she feels deep emotion, or gray when she is feeling cold and dark. She has perfect features, such as her glorious smile, enigmatic eyes and perfectly curved nose and eyebrows. Such defining the beauty of a Spaniard girl. Powers She has the option to turning into a guy, once she is in her final form. Since Ainara is a Demonic Elemental Hound, her fur turns into various colors, but she always has the battle scars which glow into a blue color. #'First Form- '(Is what she looks like in the picture, has the choice to have golden, or brown eyes.) #'Second Form- '''Has the similar clothing but certain symbols begin to glow from her skin, and her eyes glow into a red color. #'Third Form- 'Her inner Demonic Hound takes place, she shape shifts into it. Revealing the Hound either in Pure White (In the Winter), Gray (During the Regular days), Red (In the Fall), or completely Black (at night). #'Final Form- '''Taiven turns into this handsome young man, who is very much like her, or looks like her. (Guy in the picture.) His name is Jayy, he is the inner demon that Taiven fights to contain everyday. He is '''EXTREMELY '''dangerous, in the fact that he can create a unstable substance that can destroy humanity in a blink of an eye. In regards to the Underworld, he can make pain run through every being, his mind is more powerful than anything existing in the whole Universe (except God). Personality She is very cool and collected but at the same time serious and quiet. She has a cocky type of personality, most people consider her a bad ass for acting like nothing ever matters. She is trying hard to fight off her demon instinct by not being so self centered and ego centric. She is truthful, rightseous, justiful, powerful, and strong hearted. Background The name Taiven means to control everyone within your influence, to shape things to their own liking. If positive, they develop high spirituality, as if they have God's protection. It means a person who is sensitive, affectionate, imaginative and cooperative, spiritually aware and prone to self-sacrifice. You can keep secrets and are a good diplomat. You may have healing and psychic powers. You are bold, independent, inquisitive and interested in research. You know what you want and why you want it. Position and social status is very important for you and you are always looking for way to improve your position in society. You have power and ability to chose your own destiny and achieve anything you want in life. You can expand in any direction according to your will and the set of values. You have passion for justice and belong to the position of authority. You have an inherent courage and endurance to accomplish "The Impossible Dream". With the power comes responsibility. You hold keys to the material world, but with this gift comes high spiritual responsibility to be fair and true to others. You are philosophical and mature, determined and intense with a desire to endure, often religious. Taiven is a dark, mysterious girl from Spain. Her orientation is quite distinct from most beings due to being a Demon. Her powers are uniquely elemental from the periodicals. Her true for is a Hell-ish or Demonic Hound from the pits of the lake of fire. She has a badass type of personality, sassy, conceited and self centered at times. She hides her emotions but the only way she shows them is to give her enemies pain and disgrace. Her background is a bit confusing. All she knows is that she was born a Orphan, never met her mother or father in any way or has a single memory of them. She died in a terrible accident, though not even she remembers. She was rescued by a HeadMaster from the Free-League, located in one section of the UnderWorld. The HeadMaster saw how powerful her heart was and the strength she contained. Therefore, he took the risk to make her his own and brain wash her from all her human memories, that only floating about in her heart. She currently gets flashbacks but she can't put them back together. She travels from place to place, searching for souls she can feed on. Her usual food is the Liquor of Wishes, Souls, or Blood. She has a tough girl attitude, somewhat of a arrogant at occasions. Objective: She is in search of her long lost soul mate that was ripped from her arms ages ago. No one knows where her lover is, but she is taking every chance she gets to get her back.